U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,779 issued Sept. 23, 1975 describes and claims the compound 1-(2-deoxy-.beta.-D-ribofuranosyl)-5-methyl-5,6-dihydro-s-triazine-2,4-(1H ,3H)-dione and various derivatives thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,779 describes the original discovery,, identification and production of 1-(2-deoxy-.beta.-D-ribofuransyl)-5-methyl-5,6-dihydro-s-triazine-2,4,-(1H ,3H)-dione by the controlled ferementation of the microoganism Streptomyces platenis var. clarenis, NRRL 8035. U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,779 does not describe the production of the present compounds and it is not clear how this objective might be accomplished with the microorganism.